Crowe Lley
Crowe Lley is a member of the Council of Mages in Alent and a rather controversial figure in mage circles due to his reckless behaviour. He is also the founder of the Black Mages band. Biography Early Years After the Magicracy of Alent was founded in Libaterra, Crowe travelled there, attracted by the prospect of having several different magic schools in the same city. He proved his worth by being a fine, albeit reckless mage, who got the job done. This attracted the attention of Jemuel who eventually invited him to have a seat in the Council of Mages. Since his controversial addition to the Council in Alent, Crowe Lley has mainly studied chaos magic, fueling his powers with sigils and emotional energy gained from activities such as sex. He is a promiscuous figure and constant irritation for the more respectable Councillors although no one can deny how skilled he is when magic studies are concerned. Godslayer Era Devourer's Reach When Jemuel was frozen in stasis in the Beacon of Alent after a failed attempt on his life thanks to the actions of assassins sent by the Totenkopfs, the Council needed to elect a stand-in to fill in the vacant seat of archmage which Jemuel had left them with. The Council voted to have a temporary regent, and Crowe voted for himself. However, ultimately Richelieu was chosen. Crowe didn't take his defeat too seriously; voting on such an important matter had been a nice distraction from his usual daily routine. The Point of No Return Fool's Errand Defiler's Touch Day of the Damned Deceiver's Gambit Waldheim approached Crowe about the possibility of conducting an experiment on the effects of Blood Fever in Crowe's lab. After some dicussions about the subject, the two men reached an understanding, and Crowe allowed Waldheim to use his lab equipment for the experiment not only because it could lead to interesting results but also because it would be a nice change of pace. Heart of Darkness Crowe acted as the host at the King and Queen's Ball which was held in Alent to celebrate the time of mid-autumn harvest and the coming of the Hunter's Moon. He also doubled as a crooner in the Black Mages band and sang several ballads to set the mood for a romantic evening for all the people who were attending the ball. However, he still acted like his humorous, boisterous self, providing somewhat snarky commentary whenever he wasn't singing. Aliases and Nicknames ; Councillor Crowe : His title. Appearance Shaggy black hair, black robes with an exposed chest. He's covered in mystical tattoos and silver rings, bracelets and anklets. Personality and Traits A rock star. Reckless, impulsive and resourceful. Many have underestimated him and fail to see beneath his boisterous exterior where a cunning mind resides. He's interested in various types of magic regardless of alignment, going even so far as to occasionally practice the more frowned upon arts such as necromancy for his own amusement. Powers and Abilities He is good in bed. Relationships Razravkar Dominus Crowe tested Razravkar before handing him a necromancer's license. He seemed to enjoy tortmenting the elf and yet giving him a sporting chance to prove himself. Razravkar is unsure what to think of Crowe; on the one hand he seems to admire him for his determination and cunning but on the other hand he sees how dangerous this seemingly reckless man actually is. Zenobia Crowe and Zenobia began a relationship shortly after the Grand Alliance's arrival to the city. He enjoys her company, and she seems to feel the same way although has ulterior motives. They share secrets and seem to have formed a profitable partnership of sorts thanks to Crowe's lack of ethics. See also *Black Mages *Magicracy of Alent *Razravkar Dominus *Zenobia Category:Characters Category:Council of Mages Category:Humans Category:Magicracy of Alent Category:Third Age Category:Yamato